


Out Of All Control

by DesertLily



Series: Hellfire [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally constipated Geralt, Fix It, Hurt Jaskier, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Multi, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Reconciliation, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Jaskier was certain the flaming timber was his end. He was certain Geralt’s eyes would be the final thing he ever saw. He was certain about his own death. Yet it seemed destiny had other plans.AKA an alternate ending for ‘Just Your Problem’ that is much happier.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Hellfire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649077
Comments: 7
Kudos: 192





	Out Of All Control

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad about the last ending

_ Then the timber fell and the world around Jaskier went dark as a familiar voice screamed his name.  _

Jaskier had thought about death a lot over the years. He had travelled with a witcher, after all. It seemed improbable to not think about it. There were hundreds - if not thousands - of ways he could have died during his journeys but he never did. Geralt had always been there to save him. But it seemed the roles were reversed this time. It seemed like he was the one saving Geralt. Yet if this was death, why did it hurt so much? Why was his mind still encompassed in darkness as a burning sensation engulfed him? Unless he was in hell. Though, Jaskier could think of very few deeds that would send him there. That was, of course, excluding the many, many marriages he had ruined. Huh. Maybe it was hell. A doomed eternity overwhelmed by burning. 

But then came the voices. Panicked whispers around him. Something about the voices felt unbelievably familiar but it just felt impossible to place them. Everything felt impossible. Everything felt unreal. Everything but the burning. It overwhelmed him completely for what felt like eternity. Then it began to soothe. Then a calmness began to wash over Jaskier in a way that he had never felt before. The pain began to fade. Was death truly this tangible when it came to his post-mortem existence? Or perhaps, was he even dead at all? 

That felt like a dumb question. Of course he was dead! No one could survive being crushed by burning timber. Unless...Yennefer had been travelling with Geralt; a mage who had brought him back from the brink of death before. She was powerful and had seemed determined to get him to reunite with Geralt. But would she really go this far? Part of Jaskier hoped she had. Another part of him really hoped she didn’t. If he survived, he’d have to explain to Geralt why exactly he had saved his life. He would have to risk dealing with the witcher simply laughing in his face. Though, he definitely deserved it. After all, Jaskier had been the cause of so many of his problems. He had been a true inconvenience. 

Any possible questions Jaskier had were postponed when he opened his eyes. He almost instantly met those of a pale haired girl who seemed to be watching him with an overwhelming intensity. Part of it could probably be blamed on childish curiosity but it felt like it was something more. Then it hit him as to who she must be. Geralt’s Child Surprise. Based on her presence and the ache that went all the way down to his bones, Jaskier wasn’t dead. “Wha…” His words died in his throat. His throat felt too raw and too dry to speak. God, how long could he have possibly been out for? 

As soon as he began to speak, the girl - who had been sitting idle next to his bed - straightened up. “...Yennefer said not to bother you and to let you rest.” Her voice was soft as she watched him with slight caution. “But her and Geralt are busy and I didn’t want you to be alone.” It was evident the girl hadn’t been expecting him to wake up. “I’m Ciri.” 

“Jaskier.” He managed to rasp out his own name. Though, Jaskier didn’t doubt that she knew it by now. Especially considering the state he was in. Glancing down, he couldn’t help but notice the sheer amount of bandages that enveloped his skin. It seemed the almost being alive part hadn’t been some hellish dream. It had been very much real. As he negam to fully regain consciousness, the pain began to grow more and more prominent. 

Seeing his discomfort, Ciri was quick to hand Jaskier a glass of water and a few crushed up herbs. “Yen said to give you these if you woke up. They’re supposed to help with the pain.” Giving her a grateful look, he downed the water as fast as he could. After that, the two began to simply talk. Jaskier gladly got to know the girl who had become such a prominent feature in Geralt’s moment. He was also glad to know that Geralt wasn’t always so grumpy. Ciri told the moments where the witcher acted his gentlest with glee. It both made Jaskier’s heart feel warm and ache. He was glad to hear Geralt had the ability to be truly kind, but it hurt that that kindness had never truly been directed at him. 

Their conversation was interrupted when the door to the room opened. Jaskier’s stomach sunk as he caught sight of that oh-so-familiar white hair. He just froze up entirely as he stared up at someone he had hoped to avoid talking to. With a sigh, Geralt spoke up. “Ciri, Yennefer’s looking for you.” With great reluctance, the girl moved to leave the room. “I have a lot to talk to Jaskier about.” 

“What are the chances of us avoiding this conversation?” Jaskier wouldn’t even look at Geralt as the witcher came to sit on the edge of the bed. He swallowed nervously. He had been dreading this. 

Geralt sighed. “None. I owe you so much, Jaskier. Most of all an apology - and not just because Yennefer threatened to burn me alive if I don’t.” That was enough to draw a shaky laugh from Jaskier. “But I don’t deserve you, little lark. What I said to you on the mountain was...foolish. They were lies formed from anger. I should have never sent you away.” The words felt rehearsed which was unsurprising. Geralt of Rivia was not known for his ability to handle emotions well. But they held a sincerity that Jaskier didn’t know what to do with. He couldn’t forgive Geralt. Not yet, at least. 

“...I don’t know what you expect me to say.” Jaskier just sounded resigned. He slowly brought himself to meet Geralt’s eyes. “I can’t just forgive you like nothing happened. It takes time. Too much time, probably. But...Everything we had together didn’t leave so quickly. What I felt for you isn’t gone. But you have lost my trust.” The bard whispered.”But I don’t think I would have pushed anyone else out of the way. No one but you.” 

Geralt seemed to hesitate before pulling Jaskier into a hug. “I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, Jaskier, but I have missed you.” 

“Missed you too.” Jaskier whispered as he returned the hug. “...Who knew a witcher could be emotional?” 

“Shut up, bard.” Some things never changed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
